


Tree watching

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [105]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Doctor Will, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No one can convince me otherwise, Percy and Will are friends, Percy is a Dork, maybe OOC warning, mentioned solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Percy fell out of a tree (thankfully it wasn’t too serious), Will patches him up.  They’re both dorks.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Tree watching

**Author's Note:**

> This is not slash, figured I’d have to say that. I wasn’t even gonna post this tonight since I’m so unbelievably tired but whatever. Percy and will are friends thanks for coming to my ted talk, enjoy

The door to the infirmary creaked open and Percy peeked his head in, “hey, Will? You got a sec?”

Will, who was currently sweeping the floors since he had nothing better to do, looked up, “yeah—what in the Hades happened to you?” He took in Percy’s appearance.

His hair was disheveled and all up his bare arms were covered in bruises and scratches which were bleeding, there were leaves and twigs in his hair and his clothes had been ripped in places.

“I fell out of a tree,” Percy said very matter of factly, not an ounce of shame in his tone.

Will pressed his lips together in a thin line, trying to decide the best way to approach this, “does anything hurt abnormally so?” Will gestured to one of the cots and Percy obediently sat down.

“Everything is sore,” Percy said. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Why were you climbing a tree?” Will asked, washing his hands before putting gloves on.

“Enrichment, William, Enrichment,” Percy spread his hands then winced. Will raised one eyebrow.

“Normally people don’t just climb trees for enrichment, Perseus,” Will took Percy’s arm, stretching it out and checking for any breaks or possible fractures.

“Then why do you climb trees?” Percy shot back defensively. Will paused, meeting Percy’s eyes.

“Because I like the illusion of being skilled at something for once,” Will pressed cotton pads with hydrogen peroxide to the cuts on Percy’s arms.

“Will, is there something that you want to talk about?” Percy asked lightly, a hint of concern in his tone.

Will snorted, “no, I’m good, thank you.”

When Will was able to confirm that Percy had no bones broken he gently started to wrap bandages around the cuts that had started bleeding again.

“You climb like… everything?” Percy leaned back, “that’s kinda impressive.”

“Thanks, you seem to fall a lot,” Will feasted, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Percy grinned.

“That’s why you’re the doctor,” Percy picked twigs out of his hair with his free hand, making a pile on the bed next to him.

“Because I actually know what I’m doing?”

“Sure, we’ll go with that.”

“Are you saying—“ Will raised one eyebrow, “—that as the head medic, I don’t know what I’m doing?”

“That’s not what I said at all!”

“It was implied.”

Percy shrugged, “I mean, maybe I’m referring to that time you passed out in front of like the whole camp, or the time you fell asleep in the Pegasus stables?”

“I see your point,” Will spoke slowly, choosing his words, “but I still know my way around the human body better than most.”

“That could be taken in many different contexts,” Percy stated.

“And we’ll keep it to the medical context,” Will patted Percy on the shoulder, standing up straight. Percy examined his newly bandaged arms.

“Of course, of course, Doctor William K Solace,” Percy held his hands up in front of himself.

“My middle name doesn’t even start with a K,” Will said with a soft chuckle.

“William D Solace?”

“What does the D stand for?”

Percy hesitated a lot longer than Will could hope for a normal answer, “doctor…?” 

“We can go with that,” Will clapped his hands together and began to clean up.

“I think I saw Nico training a bit ago, he might still be there,” Percy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Will rolled his eyes.

“I’ll push you out of a tree myself,” he muttered under his breath.

“I’m just saying, I figured you’d like to know where your boyfriend is,” Percy pushed himself to his feet, “anyway, thanks for patching me up, Will.”

“Anytime,” Will nodded.

“I’ll see you later around dinner,” Percy gave a quick thumbs up and slipped out the door, Will managed a half wave before the door clicked shut behind him. Will rolled his eyes and washed his hands again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Been a hot minute since I’ve posted but lack of motivation and no ideas really sucks tbh. Thanks for reading, goodnight


End file.
